


The Third

by Noda9912



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, designated driver Lavi, drinking game, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:26:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noda9912/pseuds/Noda9912
Summary: Lavi hadn’t actually thought Kanda would get drunk. He had refused to all night, until Allen challenged him to a contest. Than the night spiraled out of control, and Lavi knew before taking his first drink of the night that he would have to drive them home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."
> 
> Hi guys, here's the third part! Some of you may have noticed that I'm not following the list down, I'm kinda skipping some and coming back to them later when I have an idea for it. Again, any ideas you guys have would be awesome. Some of the prompts are difficult to fit with Kanda and Lavi, so if you have something you want to see, let me know!  
> Also, this particular fic may have a second part, since I really can't resist. If you're interested in a continuation of this fic, let me know in the comments!

They stumbled out of the bar hanging onto each other. Kanda was scowling but he was easily as drunk as Allen.  
Lavi watched them from his spot in the driver’s seat of the car, hoping they weren't too drunk.  


It was Kanda’s birthday and Allen had wanted to see if Kanda could get drunk since he hadn’t before in front of him.  
Lavi hadn’t actually thought Kanda would get drunk. He had refused to all night, until Allen challenged him to a contest. From there, the night spiraled out of control, and Lavi knew before taking his first drink of the night that he would have to drive them home.  


He had left the bar to pull the car up to the corner when they had come spilling out of the bar into the cold night.  
They were still arguing about who won, with Allen grinning and Kanda whispering death threats to him. Lavi laughed a bit and shook his head, getting out of the car to help get them in.  


Kanda immediately tried to get into the driver’s seat, but Lavi steered him away and into the passenger seat. He scowled and let Lavi do his seatbelt for him.  
Allen meanwhile was already asleep in the back, drooling on the seats.  


There was a knock on Lavi’s passenger door window, but stopped when Kanda all but growled.  
Lavi got out and circled around, seeing Lenalee leaning against the door.  
He sighed and noticed she was just as drunk as the two in the car.  


Opening the back door, he helped Lenalee into the seat next to Allen.  


He tried to get back into the car without more drunk people coming to him, but they were too slow to drive away and he ended up with six drunkards in his car needing a drive home.  


He dropped everyone off one by one, making sure Komui could see that Lenalee was in the back with only Allen and Kanda in the car. He didn’t mention the three others he had dropped off beforehand.  


When only Allen and Kanda were left, Lavi stopped in front of Allen’s and made sure he was inside and in bed before he drove off to Kanda’s house.  


Lavi managed to get Kanda into his bed and free of the majority of his clothes within thirty minutes.  
He looked at the clock in Kanda’s house and saw that it was already nearing four in the morning. He looked longingly at the couch and sat down just to rest his eyes for a few seconds. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke to groaning in the morning and a ray of light hitting his eye.  
Lavi turned to move his head and felt his neck spasm painfully, protesting to the movement after being in one position for a long time.  


Another groan had him turning around and he saw Kanda stumble down the hall and into the kitchen.  
Lavi stood and met Kanda in the kitchen. Kanda of course frowned at seeing him, but Lavi ignored him and handed him a glass of something he’d made last night, or rather this morning.  


“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”  


Kanda took the drink slowly and eyed it before downing it in a second.  


He grumbled a bit but retreated to his room. Lavi looked at the clock again and saw that it was only six. He’d slept for about two hours and was feeling it.  
He pulled back a chair from the counter and sat down, placing his head on his arms and closing his eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda woke with a headache, but not as bad as the one he felt when he woke up the first time.  
He was thinking about rolling over and going back to sleep, but than saw the time on the alarm clock. It was nearing nine thirty.  


He growled and rolled out of bed, noticing that he wasn’t in the same clothes as yesterday night.  


He stopped in the bathroom first to relieve himself and get rid of the disgusting taste of alcohol in his mouth.  
After he finished he left his room to find something to eat.  


Kanda stopped in the doorway when he saw Lavi slumped over the counter, fast asleep.  
He moved to wake him up when his phone buzzed on the table. He moved before the buzz could wake Lavi up, not knowing exactly why he cared.  


He looked at his phone and saw a message from Lenalee. "Is Lavi with you?"  


"Why."  


"He’s not answering his phone and he’s usually awake by now. I wanted to thank him for driving me home at four at the morning. Komui was getting worried."  


Kanda looked at Lavi. ‘Four in the morning?’  


“I’ll tell him to look at his phone when he wakes up.”  
He threw the phone onto the couch and moved towards Lavi.  


He shook his awake gently, waiting until Lavi lifted his head and looked at him before helping him stand and walk into the bedroom.  


Kanda dropped him on the bed and helped him out of his jacket before pulling the covers over him.  
Lavi dropped into sleep right away, curling up on his side.  


Kanda took his headband off and left him alone in the room to find something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So here's the rest of the chapter, it has a new prompt: "I made this for you."  
> Hope you guys like it, because I kinda like writing in this universe, so I might come back to it.

Lavi woke slowly, content to stay in bed for as long as he could. He didn’t usually have a free day, with his studies and helping the old panda with his shop.  


Today he made sure was free since it was the day after Kanda’s birthday party and he was sure there was no way he was going to be able to get home at a decent time to sleep.  


He was right. He had dropped off Kanda at four, and stayed until six to help with the headache.  
Now he was grateful he had managed to get home and not fall asleep on the counter like he was tempted to.  


He rolled over and noticed that he was still wearing his jeans, which he never usually did. He frowned and blinked the sleep out of his eye before turning to where his alarm clock was.  


When he realized that the alarm clock wasn’t where it usually was he glanced around as discretely as possible.  


In fact, nothing in the room was where it was supposed to be.  


There were no book piles in this room, and it was suspiciously clean.  


Lavi sat up in the bed and looked around a bit more.  


He had dropped of Allen and Lenalee which had left him with Kanda, who he had dropped in his bed. Had he crawled in after him?  
The thought had him panicking for a second but then he remembered that he fallen to temptation and slept on the couch and the counter.  


Lavi looked for any sign of Kanda and in the process recognized the room as Kanda’s which left him even more confused.  


Quickly Lavi got out of bed and headed for the main room where Kanda was sure to be.  
Sure enough, he was eating on the counter where Lavi remembered sitting down.  


“Um, Yu?”  


“Rabbit.” Kanda echoed.  


“Right,” Lavi hesitated. “Sorry?”  


At that Kanda looked up at him. “For what?”  


“For sleeping in your bed? I have no idea how I got there, I swear.”  


Kanda shook his head and looked back at his plate. “I put you there. You were asleep on the counter.”  


“Oh.” Lavi puzzled. “Why?”  


Kanda glared at him. “I couldn’t just leave you on the counter.”  


“You could’ve put me on the couch.” Lavi pointed out, not sure why he was arguing about it. “Or just told me to go home.”  
Kanda just tsks and looks away, cleaning up his plate.  


Lavi was confused but he put it aside. “What about the rest of the food?”  
There was another plate on the table full of food, still warm and good to eat.  


“I made this for you.” Kanda reply, motioning to the other plate.  


Lavi blinked and stared at it. “For me?”  


“Yes, idiot.”  


“But, why?”  


“You drove us home yesterday. Lenalee texted and said it was around four in the morning when you did, and then you stayed and helped with the headache I had.”  


Lavi looked away and felt his face heat. “I didn’t really mean to stay, I fell asleep on the couch by accident.”  


Kanda snorted but motioned for him to sit. “Might want to eat that before it gets cold.”  


“Thanks.”  
Kanda just nodded and went back to his bedroom, probably to get better dressed.  


Lavi looked down at the food, and felt a smile come to his face. He ate the food slowly, enjoying the obvious effort Kanda took to make it perfect.


End file.
